


For Your Own Good

by Cerberusia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Consensual Sex Turns Into Rape, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Caught between life and death, Percycanreturn to the land of the living...with a little help. Nico can bring him back to life by the transfer of 'essence' (semen). Unfortunately, Percy isn't entirely willing...





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



> This is a REALLY late treat, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

At least I could boast that I died fighting a drakon.

The rest of the story wasn't necessarily very heroic. Maybe the fact that I was saving a young demigod in the process - that would sound good in my eulogy. But being slowly poisoned by the drakon's venom, that was less impressive. It was also excruciatingly painful. I dropped to my knees and though my blurring vision I saw Annabeth on the drakon's neck, driving her dagger into its skull. Clever girl.

I woke up to grey mist, alone. I was lying on what felt like earth and, strangely, nothing hurt. Was this what death felt like? Because this was definitely the Underworld - I recognised it from my first ever quest. But where was the line of other souls clamoring to get in? Where were the three ghostly judges? The only sound was softly lapping water. I scrambled upright and tried to see where it was coming from, but the mist was impenetrable. I could guess what it was, though: the Styx.

Was this a test? Should I start walking? There was a lot of the Underworld, but it wasn't as if I would need food or sleep now I was dead. Speaking of...I braced myself and looked down at my hands, ready to see for real what had been cast on me as a disguise to get past Akhlys. But I still looked flesh-and-blood.

Huh. Maybe I _wasn't_ dead.

I was just coming to terms with the emotional whiplash of this discovery when I heard footsteps. Oh, Styx - was that dangerous to say when the river itself was right there, waiting for me? At least I had Riptide, which I drew from my pocket. It could be anything coming through the thick mist of the Underworld.

I'd just started to think there was something familiar about the footsteps when a small dark figure appeared out of the fog, almost as if he'd teleported.

"Nico!" I'd never been so glad to see him in my life. I decided it was probably politer not to mention that I hadn't seen him for months. If I hadn't seen Nico, that was the way he wanted it. Still, I had that little rush of relief I always had when I saw him still alive and uninjured.

Nico, on the other hand, didn't look so pleased to see me. He never did. I think the last time he was actually pleased to see me was when he was ten. He looked tired and rumpled as usual. If I could ever lure him back to my apartment, my mom might not let him leave until she'd 'fed him up'.

"So, am I...dead?" I asked. I didn't _feel_ dead, but I'm sure lots of ghosts say that.

"Not exactly. Not yet." Nico scrutinised me with a hard stare. "You were poisoned by a drakon, but Jason managed to administer a small amount of ambrosia before your soul truly left your body. You're neither alive nor dead right now."

"So I'm in, like, Limbo?" Was that a thing in Ancient Greece?

"You're on the banks of the Styx, on the living side. You could cross the river on Charon's boat - I don't recommend trying to swim - and pass into death for real." Nico didn't sound like he thought that was a good idea.

"That's what the Styx wants me to do. I can hear it." The river was whispering to me, telling me how cool and sweet the air was on the other side, how juicy the fruit was on the trees this time of year, and how I could see everybody I loved...It was like a tourism commercial crossed with an ad for a funeral parlour, and it was giving me the willies even as part of me was falling under its spell. "Other options?" I was hoping for one to be 'just walk out of here'. Just for once, I thought, let it be easy.

Nico hesitated. The tiny hope I'd had for things to be simple vanished.

"Percy, I - I know a way to get you out." Oh Gods, I loved Nico. Scowl and all.

"You do? Of course you do, you're a son of Hades." Necromancy and raising spirits from the dead came with the territory. Speaking of... "You mean _out_ out, right? I'm not about to become a ghost?" It seemed worth it to check, now that I'd realised that I didn't seem to be dead.

"No, nothing like that, but - Percy, you won't like it." Nico's pale, chapped lips were set in a thin line.

"I don't like being _dead_ even more, Nico. C'mon, hit me with it." I'd already been suspecting that it wouldn't be much fun. Nothing about the Underworld was. Call me genre-savvy.

Nico swallowed so hard I could see his throat bob. His reluctance to tell me was worrying: Nico doesn't usually possess such a thing as 'tact'.

"Do I have to go through Tartarus again?" The thought made me want to - well, to be totally honest, it made me want to lie down again and cry with frustration. But if that was what it took, it was better than nothing. Maybe I could even have Nico with me, which would improve everything dramatically. Nico might not like me much, but I was completely sure he wouldn't just abandon me to the empousai.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's-" He seemed to gather all his courage. "Percy, we - we have to have sex."

That wasn't exactly what I heard. What I heard was a jumble of mouth-noises, because my brain refused to process the words that had just come out of Nico's mouth. _We have to_ \- what? I stared at Nico for a few seconds until my brain kicked in and deciphered what he'd actually said.

"You're kidd- no, what am I saying, you're not kidding." Nico, for all his other sterling qualities, didn't have much of a sense of humour; or at least not one that ran in that direction. He liked to be very sarcastic to make up for it.

"My - I can transfer life essence to you," Nico explained.

"With what, your dick?" I would like to say that I was very mature about the whole thing, but that would be a lie. This was way too weird.

Nico nodded, looking like he wanted to die himself. His pale face was steadily going brick-red. "Like, with your come?" He nodded again. His ears looked like they were about to burst into flame.

"Right. Right." I couldn't look at him directly. The mist surrounding us was so thick that I couldn't make out anything beyond the Styx, which lapped seductively at the river bank. It wanted me to cross it. _Come, come_ , it crooned.

I didn't know what to say. It was a way to escape death, and without having to go through Tartarus again. It was a sacrifice for Nico as well, because I was pretty sure he didn't want to have to fuck me back to life either. But still, the idea made me squirm. Sex. With Nico. In the Underworld.

An even more uncomfortable thought occurred to me.

"Nico, does it have to go...like, which end?" Now I knew I was blushing too. So much for trying to be mature about it. I was positive that I was the only one of us who'd actually _had_ sex, and I still couldn't talk about it.

"Either," Nico croaked. He looked like he'd rather face a manticore unarmed and possibly naked rather than have this conversation with me. Or maybe I was projecting, because that was exactly how I felt.

"And there's seriously nothing-"

" _Nothing_ else," Nico confirmed. "Believe me, I checked." He was staring somewhere above my left ear. "You're welcome to ask Dad for other suggestions, but he's the one who told me about this one."

"I can't just fight my way out, huh?" I'd sure fought my way _in_.

"Not this time." Nico didn't even crack a smile. He looked slightly sick.

Seeing how horrible Nico clearly found the whole prospect of putting any part of his body inside mine just made it worse. Neither of us actually wanted this, but if Nico was right then there was no other way to get me out.

"So...how do you want to do this?"

"Up to you." Nico still couldn't look at me. OK, Percy, time to put on your grown-up, relatively-sexually-experienced pants. Or take them off, I guess. Which is worse: sucking a dick, or taking it up the ass?

Assuming that baseball metaphors were in play, then anal sex was clearly a higher base than oral. But the idea of having a cock in my mouth, of having to suck it, was worse to me than just lying back and thinking of Greece.

"Anal," I said, before I could second-guess or think too hard about the word that had just come out of my mouth. "OK?"

Nico nodded like he didn't trust himself to speak. It was up to me to swallow hard and let my hands rest on my belt buckle. Nico's eyes followed the motion, then he must have suddenly realised what I was about to do, because he nearly strained something swivelling his eyes to gaze hard into the middle distance, in the direction of the Styx. Maybe he could see better down here than I could. Or maybe he was just staring into nothingness as his face continued to flood with colour.

I managed to unbuckle my belt and unzip my jeans without actually expiring of embarrassment, though the _zzzzz_ of the zip was uncomfortably loud in the muffled air of the Underworld. I was trying to just get through the embarrassment, for both our sakes, so we could get this over and done with and return to the land of the living; but Nico wasn't exactly making it easy. If it had been just about anybody else, we could have at least cracked some gallows-humour jokes about the situation. Nico's sense of humour did run pretty black, but it was clear he couldn't find anything funny about this.

Pulling my pants down about my knees felt really weird, out there in the open with Nico right in front of me, even though he was determinedly not looking anywhere in my direction. I could feel the hairs on my thighs stand up at the cool air of the Underworld.

We weren't going to do this standing up, were we, so what position...? I sat down and, after a moment of consideration, turned around and got on my hands and knees. I felt ridiculous and exposed, but I was pretty sure this was how two guys did it. It seemed the most practical, considering...well, what had to go where.

"Ready," I called. My voice sounded steadier than I felt.

I heard shuffling behind me. I kind of wanted to look, but also really didn't. It was bad enough that I was kneeling on the ground with my bare ass in the air, waiting for Nico's apparently magical dick. I didn't need to _see_ what was going to go up my virgin anal passage. The less we saw of each other's bits through this whole ordeal, the better. I was pretty sure Nico would agree.

More shuffling, close behind me. I guessed Nico had knelt down too. I swallowed, though my mouth was dry. There were no monsters prowling this part of the Underworld, right? No empousa was going to come wandering along while we were in a compromising position? I had to trust Nico's knowledge.

I felt it - Nico's dick, I mean - pressing againt my asshole. I couldn't help it: I flinched. Then I felt bad for flinching, because it must have made Nico feel even worse.

When Nico began to push it inside me, I almost backed out. It didn't hurt but it felt weird and _wrong_. I dropped my head and tried to focus on the discomfort in my knees and elbows - anything except the bizarre feeling of my asshole being stretched to accomodate something I'd never envisioned going up there. Nico's hands were vise-tight on my hips. I panted through an open mouth. Behind me, I could hear Nico doing the same.

It was just too much.

"Nico, wait." Nico stilled, his dick still buried in my ass. "I- I've changed my mind. I can't do this."

"There's no other option. Either we _do this_ or you _die_." Nico's voice was as tense as his grip.

"I don't care! I _can't_ go through with it." It was the truth. I swallowed, closing my eyes against the sight of the black earth beneath me. "I'm sorry, Nico." Sorry for agreeing in the first place, and sorry for backing out. "We've got to find something else."

Nico's grip was still tight on my hips.

"Percy, there _is_ nothing else." His voice was shaking a little. "I mean it - Percy, do you think I _like_ this? This is the _only option_."

And then he rocked his hips again, his dick slipping easily in and out of my ass.

"Nico, stop!"

But Nico didn't stop. He started to - to fuck me, properly, holding me in place. I clawed at the ground, reaching out for the water of the Styx, so close - but there was no swell of power, no wave. The Underworld was Nico's domain, and I was powerless.

"Sorry," he whispered into the back of my neck. "But this is the only way to keep you alive." I could hear the wet, obscene noises as his dick thrust in and out of me, rocked me back and forth with the weight of his thrusts.

"No!" I fought, really fought. I tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but the mist solidified around my wrists, pinning them to the ground, and I could feel the same happening to my ankles as I thrashed as hard as I could. "Nico, get off me!"

"I told you, there's no choice!"

And there wasn't, because I was pinned down by mist and the weight of Nico's body, with no escape. I was going to get fucked back to life whether I agreed to it or not.

I succumbed with about as much dignity as I'd had through the whole thing. That is to say, I thrashed and swore and screamed. I made it as difficult for Nico to pin me as I could - which wasn't much in our respective positions.

"Stop it, please," he begged me in a ragged voice, his chest pressed to my back. It seemed ridiculous that we were both still wearing our t-shirts while his dick was inside my ass. "Percy, I'm not going to let you die!" He was still fucking me, his arms now wrapped around my torso as he bore me to the ground. How could he do this? How could he even stay hard while I was making it so clear that I didn't want it?

Exhausted and trapped, there was nothing I could do except let my head drop to the ground and wait for the humiliation to be over.

Nico continued to fuck me steadily, his cock working in and out of me in hard thrusts that punched gasps out of my mouth, as if with Nico's cock inside me there was no room for air. He was breathing heavily in my ear, and his skin stuck to mine with sweat.

Then, the only thing that could have happened at this stage of proceedings to make things worse, happened.

No, not a monster out for an afternoon stroll. No, not either of our godly fathers come to make sarcastic remarks about our life choices. Not even Mr. D, here to gloat that I was out of his hair at last.

The actual problem: I got a hardon.

Look, I was technically having sex. It's not strange for a teenage boy to have an erection during sex - it would actually be weirder _not_ to have one. But in the context, which was that I was essentially being raped by a guy who didn't like me that much to save my life, it was definitely weird and unwelcome. I wasn't enjoying this, and I didn't want my body to give the impression that I was. Down, dick!

My dick, of course, paid no attention. They generally don't. I just had to hope that Nico didn't notice, because I didn't want to explain myself. There wasn't even anything _to_ explain. Every guy who's had a random boner in math class knows what it's like.

Unfortunately, while Nico continued to fuck me, my erection didn't go away. It just got, perversely, even harder - the way hardons always do at the most inconvenient times. Then I started to feel weirdly warm, and the hairs on my arms stood up. I recognised the feeling: magic. I stopped noticing the hard ground underneath me so much, and Nico's hot breath on my ear started to feel... _good_.

Styx, was this a side effect of being brought back to life by somebody else's magical dick? More importantly, did this mean it was _working_?

Liquid warmth spread through my insides. My body relaxed as Nico continued to thrust his dick in and out of me, and instead of an intrusion of something where it shouldn't go, it began to stimulate nerve endings I'd never guessed I had. My dick jerked between my legs, and I breathed out shakily onto the ground.

"Stop it," I begged again, quietly. I didn't really expect Nico to stop, but the way my body was responding to to this violation frightened me. Logically, I should have been glad for the rush of endorphins or magic or whatever it was that made it suddenly feel good - but I didn't _want_ it to feel good! I didn't _want_ this, and my body betraying me just made it worse.

"Shh, Percy." Nico's voice was ragged. "It'll be over soon."

As far as I was concerned, it couldn't be over soon enough. I hid my face in my arms and bit the tender flesh at the crook of my elbow as Nico's thrusts rubbed something inside me that made electricity shoot up my spine. I hadn't known _anything_ could feel like that, so hot and sensitive, like it was touching my dick from the inside. I tried desperately not to moan and failed as Nico's dick kept stimulating that spot.

Nico made a soothing noise. He must have thought I was moaning in pain. He was still draped over my back, and his long hair tickled my cheek. It was intimate, and I couldn't decide how I felt about it. I _did_ want to be close to Nico - I'd even entertained the thought of giving him a hug and maybe ruffling his silky hair - but not like _this_. After this, I knew he would only push me away again, even more strongly than before.

Nico was panting in my ear, thrusting hard into my ass. I groaned into my elbow as pleasure rippled through me, my cock twitching and aching. I was sure it was leaking precome onto the ground, and was glad Nico couldn't tell. Maybe it would have made him feel better to know that I was getting off too, I don't know, but I was too humiliated by the situation to care about anything else.

My whole body ached with hot pleasure as I was jolted back and forth by Nico's hard thrusts. My dick was so hard I could feel it throbbing, and I longed to touch it - but I didn't dare. I was lit up inside, every thrust pushing me higher and higher, and maybe I wouldn't even need to touch my cock, the world was hot and my breath was juddering and this was it -

Nico gasped something in my ear that might have been my name, and went still. I felt him shudder as his dick pulsed in me, his body jerking with every spurt of come. It felt - it felt -

I reached back to grab my dick, wet with precome and so hard it hurt, and pumped it twice before I came too, with a loud and unmistakeable groan, all over the ground beneath me.

For a long moment, there was only our panting breaths to break the silence. Before I could speak again, Nico pulled out and I heard the rustling of him getting dressed again. Strangely, there was no gush of come running out of my ass - not that I wasn't grateful, because I have no idea how I would have cleaned up. Apparently magical resurrecting come just...vanishes inside the person it's resurrecting. Weird, but I guess not any weirder than magical resurrecting come in the first place.

I got up more slowly than Nico, pulling up my pants as I went. I made sure I was fully dressed before turning to face him. I was pretty sure he didn't want an eyeful after what we'd just done - the embarrassment might finish him off.

He wasn't even looking at me, which wasn't surprising. It made it easier for me to examine him. He looked the same as normal, except he was still flushed in the cheeks. It gave him something approaching healthy colour. He didn't _look_ like a guy who'd just held me down and forced his dick inside me. Sure, it had been to save my life, and maybe one day I'd be grateful - but right now I could still feel the phantom touch of the mist holding me down, and everything was confusing.

"So," I asked at last when he still refused to look in my direction, "did it work?" I didn't _feel_ any different, but then I hadn't when I was on the border of life and death, either, so I had to ask.

"Yeah, it worked." He was staring hard in the direction of where I could hear the Styx, still lapping at the riverbank - but it was only the sound of water, not the river speaking to me. "I felt it."

I didn't ask how he felt it. One of those child of Hades things, I assumed. Along with the magical resurrecting come, which I was seriously never going to get over. I was starting to wonder whether _my_ come had any magical properties. Bestowing the ability to breathe underwater?

"So...how do I get out?" I looked around. Nope, still just a load of thick mist in all directions.

"Follow me." And Nico set off through the mist, forcing me to hurry after him to avoid getting left behind. He still hadn't looked at me.

But even as I was following Nico, the mist closed in on me from all directions. I wished Nico would wear something other than black - a nice bright orange Camp t-shirt would make it a lot easier to see him in the gloom of the Underworld. I followed the black, but there's a _lot_ of black in the Underworld. When I realised that the only footsteps I could hear were my own, I had to stop and admit that I'd lost him.

"Uh, Nico?" The mist seemed to close in on me. I wouldn't say I panicked, but I have to admit, the feeling of being lost in the Underworld isn't a great tourist experience I'd recommend.

Nico reappeared before me, looking slightly annoyed.

"You have to keep up," he reminded me. "You won't find the exit on your own."

"I'm not doing it on _purpose_ ," I said, exasperated. "Can't I just hold onto your jacket, or something?" He was wearing his usual battered aviator jacket - not the one sadly lost to a werewolf attack, but a present from Hazel, who'd scoured the vintage shops of San Francisco with Piper to find a replacement. "I swear I won't mangle it or anything." Not that you'd be able to tell, and not that I thought Nico's concern for his clothing would actually be his objection to me hanging onto him.

Nico did look directly at me then, one piercing, wary glance - and then he said wearily,

"Fine."

That left me with the question of which part of his jacket to grab. He was still kind of small for fifteen, so it was oversized on his skinny frame. I settled on taking hold of the hem, like a kid playing follow-the-leader. Then we set off into the encompassing mist.

It was silent - so silent that it was unnerving. No birds, no grass crunching softly under our feet. I couldn't even hear the Styx any more. There was only the faint, muffled sound of our footsteps. Frankly, it gave me the creeps. I couldn't even share this observation, because Nico would only be sarcastic at me. Nico summoned skeletons out of the ground to fight for him: I was pretty sure that _nothing_ gave him the creeps.

So we trudged on, into what looked to me like more nothingness. But I knew I could trust Nico, however much he might dislike me, to get me safely out. Hopefully without letting his father imprison me first.

I still didn't know _why_ Nico disliked me so much. At first it had been that he'd blamed me for Bianca's death; but when he'd concocted that plan to dip me in the Styx, he'd acted like he'd stopped thinking it was my fault. We'd got on just fine. But after helping defeat the Titans, he just took off; and whenever we'd briefly met after that he'd been surly and barely even looked at me.

"Look, Nico, I realise that you probably don't want to have a heart-to-heart right now, but this is pretty much the only time you _can't_ just take off to avoid me again, so I'm going to ask: why do you hate me so much?"

Nico stopped dead. I promptly plowed into his back, and nearly sent us both sprawling. I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself, and he immediately took a step back to shake off my grip.

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" I was getting angry now. All my earlier frustration came flooding back. Why did Nico treat me like this? What had I done to deserve it?

"Percy, I don't - I don't hate you." Nico was staring at me in amazement. "How could you think-"

"Because you won't even look at me! I don't get you at all, Nico. You're the reason Bob saved us in down in Tartarus, because you'd said such great things about me! You just _fucked_ me," I saw Nico flinch, "to save my life! You keep doing things I want to be _grateful_ for, but you won't even speak to me!" I got hold of my temper again before I could really start shouting. "I don't _get_ you," I repeated. "What did I do to make you hate me?"

Nico shook his head furiously. He couldn't have looked more stunned if I'd hit him right between the eyes.

"I _don't_ hate you, Percy, I swear. That's not - I don't - I never meant to make you think that." At least he was looking me in the face now. "I don't hate you. I _wouldn't_." He clamped his mouth shut, but instead of looking obstinate, he just looked upset. Now I felt a heel.

"OK, I believe you. I just - wish you wouldn't _act_ like you hate me. I don't know about you, but I still think of you as a friend. I keep _trying_ to be your friend." I sighed. We were standing close enough that it ruffled Nico's hair just a little.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, I - it's not you." He looked sorry. "But how can you want - after that?"

"Nico, I - look, I'm not, like, ecstatic about being forced into that. To be honest, I still don't know exactly how I feel about it." I didn't think mentioning the word 'rape' would help matters right now. I could barely even use it in my own head. "But, however you did it, you did actually suck it up and do something I know you hated, to bring me back to life. So yeah, as far as I'm concerned, you're still my friend." I looked him hard in the eyes, and saw him flinch in remembered pain. I didn't have that much sympathy to spare right now, but I could recognise that what we'd done had been no picnic for Nico either.

Nico let out a shaky breath. If this was the trigger for him to start crying, I didn't know what I would do. I was afraid I might start crying too. It had been a very long and very stressful day.

Luckily, no tears escaped. Nico just said,

"Thank you," in a small, wobbly voice. "I-" He cleared his throat. "I'll think about that."

We stood there for a minute longer, getting our emotions under control. Then Nico cleared his throat again, and said,

"Let's get moving. Annabeth's probably wondering whether I've left you to be eaten by Cerberus."

So we did, with me still hanging onto Nico's jacket. I still felt confused and achy, in spirit as well as in body; but I also felt lighter. Looking at Nico's back, I hoped he felt the same.


End file.
